Wawanakwa High: Book 1- Gwen
by ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime
Summary: Gwen has the good life, a popular girl in McClain house with amazing friends and an even better boyfriend, she couldn't be any happier, or so she thinks. What happens when she meets Hatchet House member Duncan at a party? She can't seem to get him out of her head, but will she be able to have Duncan and everything else, or will she have to choose?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Gwen Ingrid sighed and sipped her drink as she looked around one of her best friend Geoff Algolen's annual back to school parties.

These were her least favourite parties, as it wasn't just her and her fellow McClain house friends, Hatchet and O'Hallaran houses also attended. It's not like she hated them, she just preferred to celebrate with her friends.

Speaking of, her friends were currently spread all over the party. Geoff and his girlfriend, (and Gwen's best friend) Bridgette Summers, were currently in the corner making out, as usual. Other couple Heather Kasuga and Alejandro Burromuerto were standing talking and laughing with drinks in their hands with two more McClains, Courtney Satella and Justin Batofel. Lindsay Top and Tyler Kenard were dancing together on the dance floor. And finally Izzy Connelly and DJ Benson were huddled close together on a couch.

Her eyes scanned the party for the person she was looking for, and finally smiled when she spotted him. Trent Cooper, her boyfriend. He spotted her the same time she did him, and immediately made his way over.

"Hey babe, I've been looking for you," he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"Mmm I haven't seen you since you were dragged away," Gwen complained, playing with his shirt.

"Duty calls," Trent shrugged.

"Oh shut up," Gwen rolled her eyes.

They leaned in and started to kiss passionately but were interrupted when Courtney and Justin decided to leave Heather and Alejandro to themselves.

"God, I love Heather, but ew," Courtney said dramatically as they arrived, not even noticing they'd interrupted something.

Gwen and Trent reluctantly pulled away and Gwen grinned at her friend "You can't talk,"

"Shut up bitch," Courtney winked.

"Whatever slut," Gwen shot back playfully "I need another drink," she announced before walking over to the drink table.

On her way she tried to ignore the people around her, not really knowing any of them. Sure, she had classes with them, but she always had at least one of her McClain's with her, so she didn't need to bother. And she probably wouldn't anyway, McClain's tended to stick with McClain's. That was how it was, they were the top dogs.

She reached the drink table and imeadiately grabbed another beer. Most of the girls preffered the cocktails or wine, but Gwen liked the hardcore stuff. She surveyed the area around her, and her interest was peaked when she saw a boy with a green mohawk and a whole lot of piercings. He looked up and saw her and she smirked.

"That's an interesting choice of hairstyle,"

He smirked back "That's an interesting choice of drink,"

"What can I say? I'm a tough one," Gwen shrugged.

He let out a laugh "I like a girl who can hold her beer,"

"Well any guy who can get away with those peircings at this school must be pretty awesome," Gwen shot back.

"What can I say?" he mimicked "I'm a tough one,"

Gwen laughed "I'm Gwen," she said, then smirked "But you probably already knew that,"

"Duncan," he nodded "And yeah, I've seen you around,"

"Well it's good to meet you Duncan," Gwen smiled.

"Likewise, pasty," Duncan winked.

Gwen raised an eyebrow "Playing the nickname game then? Alright then juvie, I can do that,"

"How'd you know?" Duncan asked.

"I just know," Gwen winked, then she turned to go.

"We should hang sometime," she said.

"Catch ya pasty," Duncan replied.

"Later juvie," she called over her shoulder as she walked off.

* * *

"Ugh. I hate second period," Gwen grumbled the next morning as she walked down the hall with Bridgette and Courtney.

"Why? What do you have?" Bridgette asked.

"English Lit," Gwen replied "Which sucks after having Economics in first," Gwen sighed.

"Try having French and then Specialist Maths," Courtney said.

"You like doing those," Bridgette reminded her.

"But still, hard work," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Well what's on your agenda Bridge?" Gwen asked.

"I had Bio and now I have History," Bridgette replied with a sigh.

"Well have fun," Gwen waved to her friends and she walked into her classroom.  
They waved back before keeping on walking to their classes.

As Gwen walked in, she was surprised to find Duncan sitting in the class.

"Hey juvie, didn't know you were in here," she stopped by his desk.

"You never looked," Duncan replied.

"That's why you said you'd seen me around," Gwen realised.

"Correct," Duncan smirked.

"Well try not to get to distracted by me in class," Gwen teased as she walked to her normal desk at the back near the window, next to where Izzy was already seated.

Izzy gave her a weird look as she sat down "Why were you talking to him?"

"I don't know what you mean Iz," Gwen replied nonchalantly.

"Come on Gwen," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I met him last night," Gwen sighed.

"Well he's Hatchet, so don't even bother," Izzy whispered, as class had just started, and Miss Florence was already talking.

"What does that matter?" Gwen whispered back.

"Don't even ask that, you know exactly what," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Isabella, is my class interrupting your gossip?" Miss Florence said icily.

Izzy simply smiled at her sweetly "Yes, but that's okay,"

Giggles ran through the class as Miss Florence's face hardened

"Well I'm sure I can make it up to you by spending my Saturday morning with you, in detention,"

Izzy groaned and slumped back in her chair. Satisfied, Miss Florence continued the lesson.

"That's what you get loudmouth," Gwen teased her friend.

"Shut up you bitch," Izzy muttered back.

* * *

"I hate her so much! I really do! I mean a Saturday for that!" Izzy was complaining that night as all the McClain's hung in their common room. DJ slung a comforting arm around his girlfriends shoulders.

"Don't worry hun, I'll be with you," Heather remarked as she walked in and plopped down next to Alejandro.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked.

"Apparently it's not acceptable to wear heels to PE," Heather rolled her eyes.

"Heather you idiot," Courtney laughed.

"I hate you," Heather mumbled. Alejandro laughed quietly and pulled her close.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do on Saturday now?" Gwen asked Izzy.

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked in confusion.

"I was gonna hang with you because Geoff, DJ, Tyler and Al have football, which means Heather, Courtney and Lindsay have cheer. Trent has a music excursion and Bridgette has surfing team practice!" she complained.

"Shit," Heather cursed "I'm gonna miss cheer,"

"Don't worry, I'll work them hard," Courtney winked.

"Sorry Gwen," Izzy shrugged sheepishly.

"I'm gonna be a freaking loner," Gwen grumbled.

"Only for a couple of hours," Lindsay pointed out.

"Thanks Linds, I feel so much better," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on, it won't be that bad," Tyler added helpfully.

"You can all go to hell," Gwen grumbled.

"Love you too," Geoff winked.

"Dude," Trent raised his eyebrows playfully.

"Geoff how could you?!" Bridgette pretended to be shocked.

Gwen grinned and joined in "Not my fault I'm irresistible,"

"Yeah, Court I think I'm gonna have to leave you..." Justin added teasingly.

"What?!" Courntey acted mock shocked.

"Okay guys that's enough," Trent frowned, putting an arm around Gwen's shoulders.

"Lighten up man," Alejandro laughed.

"It was funny at first," Trent said "Now it's not cool,"

"Watch out Gwen, he'll put you on a leash next," Tyler winked.

Gwen smirked "Not like we haven't already done that,"

There was a chorus of 'oh!' and laughter at the comment.

"Anyway, I think I'm going to bed," Bridgette remarked.

And one by one, everyone else except Trent and Gwen followed her up, leaving them alone.

"You're so cute when you're jealous," Gwen teased.

Trent grinned at her "Yeah?"

"Mmm hmm.." Gwen murmured, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"We should probably go to bed as well," Trent sighed reluctantly.

"I'd rather not," Gwen wrinkled her nose.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Bridge isn't alone in our room,"

Trent laughed "Well I don't have a problem staying here,"

Gwen smiled back "No complaints here,"

She leaned up and gave Trent a passionate kiss, and slowly he lowered her down so she was lying on the couch with him lying on top of her. They continued to kiss, with Trent's hands running up and down her legs.

Gwen suddenly pulled away with a weird look on her face "This couch has no innocence anymore,"

"I'm pretty sure it's had none for a while," Trent replied with a wink.

"Just shut up and kiss me already," Gwen grinned, pulling him back to her.

Trent needed no further encouraging, kissing her deeply once again.

* * *

That Saturday, Gwen sighed in boredom as she sat on her bed, all alone. She had been dreading this day all week. She had absolutely nothing to do so she decided to head to the dining hall for something to eat.

As she walked towards the hall, she breathed in the nice warm air and even though she was a little annoyed, felt a smile coming to her face. Her and Trent had gone on their first date on a day like this. That felt like a lifetime ago.  
She finally reached the dining hall and walked over to the counter to see what was there. She finally decided on a blueberry muffin and hot cocoa, and went and sat at the usual McClain table to eat.

"Fancy seeing you here," Gwen looked up to see Duncan standing at the table, smirking at her. A smile came to her face without even meaning to.

"Likewise, don't you have a wall to graffiti?" she teased.

"Done em all," Duncan shot back with a wink.

Gwen gestured to the seat across from her "Don't just stand around looking like an idiot,"

Duncan's eyebrows raised "I thought this table was 'McClain's only'?"

Gwen rolled her eyes "Well no ones here are they?"

Duncan shrugged and sat down "I feel a sense of power," he joked.

"Probably because that's Heather's seat, now you have Queen Bitch disease," Gwen remarked.

"I'm doomed," he sighed.

"She's really not that bad," Gwen said.

"For you," Duncan shot back.

"True, McClain or nothing in Heather's world," Gwen sighed.

"Must be a terrible place," Duncan winked.

"It's full of miniskirts and Alejandro,"

Duncan shuddered visibly and Gwen laughed.

"So where are the rest of your charming friends?" Duncan asked.

"They all have something to do, and a few detentions," Gwen sighed.

"McClain's get detentions?" Duncan looked shocked.

Gwen gave him a strange look "Yeah...why do you ask?"

"I thought you guys got special treatment, we've always been told you never get in trouble," Duncan shrugged.

"HA! We wish!" Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? Name one time any of you got in trouble," Duncan challenged.

"I'll give you one for each of us," Gwen smirked "One time, DJ threw a dodgeball at Coach Rite on purpose, 2 Saturday detentions,"

Duncan nodded "That's alright,"

"Courtney insulted the French teacher in French and got a whole week,"

"Amatuer," Duncan scoffed.

"Bridgette and Lindsay egged Miss Florence's car and got 2 weeks plus Saturday's," Gwen smirked.

"Oh that was them who did that! That was hilarious," Duncan laughed.

"Trent, Alejandro and Justin stole the principals hair gel and then spread it all over the wall of his office. 1 month and Saturday's."

"That is classic," Duncan grinned.

"And Izzy just constantly talks back to teachers and gets them all the time," Gwen finished.

"Alright so you guys get in trouble," Duncan surrendered.

"Not saying we don't get special treatment, but we definitely get punished," Gwen sighed.

"Well I feel a little better now," Duncan winked.

Gwen went to reply but was interrupted by her phone beeping. She looked down and opened the message.

_From: Izzyyyyy :p_

got out of detent. where r u? we r in common room. luv ya slut. xx  
  
Gwen smiled and stood up "Well people are waiting for me, so I better dash back to my life of privilege,"

"Hey you never told me what you did!" Duncan called as she walked out.

Gwen tensed and then looked back with a smirk "Maybe next time juvie," Or not.

* * *

Gwen walked back into the common room and saw Izzy lying on the couch.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as Gwen lay down next to her "Where were you anyway?"

"I got hungry so I went to dining," Gwen said nonchalantly.

"Heather dashed off to cheer as soon as we came in," Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Well she couldn't leave Courtney in charge for too long," Gwen winked.

"Oh of course not," Izzy replied with a laugh.

"So did you really go to the hall by yourself?" Izzy raised her eyebrows.

"Had no choice, and I was starving," Gwen fidgeted.

"Well okay," Izzy shrugged. Gwen sighed in relief, sometimes she was grateful Izzy didn't know her really well, not like Bridgette or Courtney do.

"Wanna go see the end of the game?" Gwen asked.

"Yes please," Izzy jumped up, Gwen laughed and followed her out the door.

* * *

**A/N: so this is a new idea I have, its kind of like a series of books. I think there are 14 books overall, all with different concepts. So stick with me and I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"Hey Bridge?" Gwen called from where she was lying on her bed to across the room.

Bridgette looked up from where she was lying on her bed "Yeah?"

"Have you ever seen Duncan Tarun around?" Gwen asked nonchalantly.

Bridgette gave her a curious look "Maybe, why?"

Gwen shrugged, and Bridgette sighed.

"I've got Chem with him, he's bad news," Bridgette said in a warning tone.

Gwen smiled, Bridgette really did know her well.

"I didn't mean it like that," Gwen fidgeted.

"Sure babe, I read you like a magazine," Bridgette rolled her eyes.

Gwen laughed, the girls had changed the saying to magazine a couple of years ago, because frankly, they never read books.

"I don't like him like him!" Gwen exclaimed.

Bridgette gave her a look again "What about Trent? You guys have been amazing for what, 3 years?" she asked, concerned.

"I don't like him that way!" Gwen exclaimed "I love Trent,"

Bridgette raised her eyebrows "Say it like you mean it this time,"

Gwen looked down "I do Bridge. I love him,"

Bridgette's face softened and she walked over and sat on her friends bed "Look, I believe you, but that doesn't mean something hasn't changed,"

"Nothing's changed," Gwen mumbled into her pillow.

Bridgette went to reply, but was interrupted when the door to the girls room was thrown open and Courtney and Heather came in.

"I could sense the drama from next door," Heather exclaimed "Hell, Iz and Lindsay could probably sense it from next to us!"

"Oh shut up Heather," Courtney rolled her eyes, sitting on the other side of Gwen "We didn't come here to confront you about it, we were worried,"

"What's going on?" Heather asked, softer, sitting on the ground in front of her.

"Nothing!" Gwen exclaimed again.

All three girls raised their eyebrows.

"Why can't you just let me keep something private for once!" Gwen yelled, before jumping up and racing out the door, slamming it behind her.

Gwen threw open the door to McClain house, and stormed down the steps, heading to her favourite place, underneath the old willow tree, next to the lake where they did kayaking, and ice skating in winter. She sat down against the huge trunk, and took a deep breath.

Ever since she had arrived at Wawanakwa, her friends had been her rocks, all of them were close, and she could tell them anything, including the guys. But it was hard when she didn't even know what was going on, and they were asking her. She barely ever snapped at them, only in severe situations, and she hated it. Those guys were her family. Heather and Lindsay were the ones she always went to for fun (or mischief). Izzy was her cheeky monkey, she always cheered her up. But Courtney and Bridgette were her best friends, they always knew when something was wrong. Geoff and DJ were hilarious, and had the best advice and fun ideas. Tyler, Alejandro and Justin were always playing pranks with her and mucking around. And then there was Trent, he had always been her rock, and she loved him with all her heart. But Bridgette was right, something had changed, but she had no idea what.

Gwen was pulled out of her thoughts when someone sat down next to her, she looked over, and was relieved to see it wasn't one of the girls, but Duncan.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked.

"I was just walking, and I saw you," Duncan shrugged.

"I am hard to miss," Gwen tried to joke, but her tone lacked it's usual prep, and Duncan noticed.

"Trouble in the royal court?" Duncan asked gently.

Gwen was surprised at the lack of snark "A little,"

"Feel like talking about it?"

"Not really,"

They fell back into silence, watching the lake, and the leaves drifting down from the tree.

"So why were you out here?" Gwen asked.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," Duncan smirked.

Gwen sighed "I just feel like I'm being suffocated, my friends always have to know what's going on with me, and sometimes I just want to be able to keep some things quiet," she paused "And sometimes I don't even know what's wrong myself!"

"Sounds demanding," Duncan said gently.

"Usually I tell them, but..." she sighed "I don't even know anymore,"

"It's not fair of them to want to know everything," Duncan said.

"Wow, you actually have a heart," Gwen shoved him lightly.

"Don't tell anyone," he joked.

"So why were you out here?" Gwen asked.

"No reason really, was just on the way to dinner," Duncan smirked.

"Jerk," she hit him on the arm "You tricked me!"

"Yeah well you hit me," Duncan shot back "And don't you feel better now?"

Gwen smiled softly "Yeah, thanks,"

"See, I'm amazing," Duncan shot her a grin, which made her laugh.

"You are such a jerk," she rolled her eyes.

"You love it," Duncan teased.

"You wish juvie,"

* * *

Later, Gwen walked back towards the dorms, and was surprised when she saw the girls all sitting in the common area.

"Hi.." she said quietly.

Bridgette looked up at her "You didn't go to dinner,"

"We were worried," Courntey added.

"Where the fucking hell were you?" Heather snapped.

And just like that, Gwen went from feeling like they really were worried, to going back to being extremely pissed off.

"That is none of your business," she shot back.

Heather stood up, her eyes flashing "NONE OF MY BUSINESS!" she yelled.

The yell had obviously attracted the attention of the guys, as seconds later they were all standing in the room as well.

Fan-freaking-tastic, Gwen thought.

"Heather," Izzy snapped.

"Chill out," Courtney tried to calm her.

"No! I want to know where she was!" Heather exclaimed, turning back to Gwen with an expectant look.

"Fuck off," Gwen told her. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

"YOU WERE WITH HIM WEREN'T YOU!" Heather yelled angrily.

"Babe, calm down," Alejandro tried to calm his girlfriend.

"Did you tell her Bridgette!?" Gwen turned to her best friend.

"I..." Bridgette trailed off, looking away.

"Some friend you are," Gwen spat at her.

"Come on you guys," Lindsay pleaded "Please don't fight,"

"What are you even talking about Heather?" Justin asked.

Heather smirked, and looked challengingly at Gwen, who silently pleaded with her not to say anything.

Heather's smirk dropped, seeing the look on her friends face "Nothing," she muttered "I was just angry..."

The guys could clearly see there was something, but they could also see a bomb explosion had been avoided, so they kept quiet.

"Who else needs a drink?" Izzy muttered. Everyone nodded, and Geoff went and raided their secret alcohol stash.

* * *

Soon, they were all huddled in couples or groups, spread out, and just hanging out, the tension slowly slipping from the room.

Justin and Courtney were sitting talking with Lindsay and Tyler, DJ and Izzy were huddled up talking, Geoff and Bridgette were with Heather and Alejandro, playing a drinking game, and Gwen and Trent were sitting cuddled up on the couch.

"I'm sorry," Gwen said suddenly.

"I was worried about you," Trent murmured, placing a kiss on her head.

Gwen's heart would usually flutter, but, it didn't.

"I know," she replied.

"What was Heather talking about?" Trent asked.

Gwen tensed "Nothing,"

"It was obviously something," Trent frowned.

Gwen sighed "They aren't happy with a new friend of mine,"

"Well who is it?" Trent asked in confusion.

"Duncan Tarun," Gwen replied nervously.

Trent's eyes widened "What?"

"I think you heard me," Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Gwen. You know what he's like right?" Trent exclaimed.

"Here we go..." Gwen muttered.

"All he is, is a player," Trent snapped.

Gwen looked at him, her eyes flashing "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Gwen..." Trent tried to explain but she cut him off.

"No. That you would even think that I would do that to you," Gwen jumped up "Or that I even feel about him that way!"

With that, she stormed up the stairs, and slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry that this one is a little shorter, but I was rushing to get it up for you guys! I'll try to update as much as possible but I am very busy and I have other stories as well, also exams coming up soon! So thanks for all the amazing response to this and stick with me!**


End file.
